The present invention relates to a user interface for a digital video apparatus, and in particular, a user interface for a digital video apparatus capable of processing a plurality of data blocks according to a user selected sequence.
Video signal processing systems that utilize storage media having digitally compressed video and audio information recorded thereon can give the user a vast number of options for controlling playback of a video title stored on such a media. One such system that is gaining rapid acceptance comprises a video disc player adapted to process information stored in accordance with the digital video disc (DVD) specification. The information on a DVD formatted disc is recorded as discrete packets of data, in accordance with the applicable video and audio data compression standards, wherein designated packets carry data associated with various data streams, such as alternative video angles, audio tracks, subpicture streams, etc. A disc player reading a DVD formatted disc may be controlled to display certain packets of data and skip over others. In this manner, the DVD system can be used to prevent unauthorized access to information on a particular disc as well as seamlessly provide multiple variations of a video title, such as multiple camera angles and story endings, in accordance with user commands.
One useful aspect of the DVD system is that it allows the user to playback the disc contents using one of a plurality of repeat modes. DVD formatted discs are generally authored to include one or more video titles, wherein each video title corresponds to a designated program unit, such as a movie or a television episode. Each video title may in turn be divided into one or more part-of-tide units, also called chapters, wherein each chapter corresponds to a predetermined portion of the video title. Using this format, a disc player may be configured to repeat the playback of the disc contents in one of a plurality of repeat modes. The available repeat modes usually include: 1) title, wherein the current title is repeated; 2) part-of-title, wherein the current part-of-title (chapter) is repeated; 3) A/B, wherein the disc player repeats between points A and B selected by the user; and 4) OFF.
To change a disc player""s repeat mode setting, a user ordinarily must stop disc playback, call up the appropriate player set-up menu, make the necessary selections and restart the disc playback. Even if the user is not directly required to start and stop disc playback, the disc player automatically halts playback of the disc and restarts the disc when the user selects the playmode. If the user wishes to change the repeat modes frequently, the requirement to stop disc playback and navigate the disc player set-up menu can quickly become annoying. The present invention recognizes that it is desirable to provide a user interface, method and apparatus which allows a user to dynamically change the disc player""s repeat mode setting to avoid the inconvenience noted above.
In accordance with the present invention a user interface, method and apparatus is provided for allowing a user to dynamically change a repeat mode setting of a digital video apparatus, in particular a disc player adapted to process DVD formatted discs. Advantageously, the present invention allows the user to dynamically change the player""s repeat mode setting without having to call up and navigate through the player setup menu.